Trains Will Bring Them Together
by LadyLukiCross
Summary: After having a terrible nightmare, Jessie is determined that trains are a no-go. But after they do get on one, it crashes, and Meowth disappears, they learn that it wasn't an accident. Will lovestruck James and Jessie ever get back Meowth? Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1: A Team

Yo. I don't own anything but the way story. So, I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did. But I don't.

Chapter 1- Trains

Jessie's POV

I looked around.

Where was I?

It was dark, and quiet. Eerily quiet. I wasn't sure what to think.

Was it a dream? Was it reality? I looked at myself; I was lying on the ground.

Blood, everywhere. Then the pain. It rushed in, like it knew it was missing. My hands flew to my leg, which had a thick bloody line; it stung like acid. My head rolled, it felt like I had been… in a wreck? A train wreck. Was I really? I'd never liked trains. So, then, I wouldn't have ridden it alone.

Oh my God… James! Where the hell was James? Oh my god. This was worse than the pain; James!

Suddenly I saw myself. From above? I could see the top of my head, bloodied up, then I collapsed. Was I dead? Dead? I couldn't be. Not possible. A pool of blood lay around me; I wasn't moving. Eyes blank, staring up at the cold sky. No.

I screamed.

James' POV

"NOOOO!"

Jerking up out of a deep sleep, I dashed toward Jessie, my partner-in-crime, who was screaming her head off, like she was being murdered.

"Jessie, calm down!" I tried to comfort her, even though I just knew I'd get smacked good later. "Jess! I'm here! It's me, James, you're okay, it's all okay!"

She looked up at me, hot tears all over her face, and my shirt was damp, since she'd sobbed into it. She stared blankly at me for a moment, like she was still asleep.

Out of nowhere she whispered, "Is this… Heaven?" I sat there for a moment. I don't… think I'm dead.

"No Jess, it isn't." She gasped. Crap, wrong words there. "It was all a nightmare, Jess. You're fine. I'm here, nothing bad will happen."

Turning red, she literally leaped away from me into her sleeping bag, muttered a sorry, and squeezed her eyes closed. I dragged myself back into mine, totally lost in the situation. She had dreamt she was dead? I sighed. I'd talk to her tomorrow.

"James, you idiot! Wake up! It's 10:30 in the morning! Why aren't you awake? Get up grandpa!" The girl whined into my ear. "I'd like some food!"

"Gah… Okay…." I tossed the sleeping bag off, and groggily stood up. I hadn't tried to sleep the day away, but had thought of Jessie all night… knowing I must be going crazy. Getting old, probably...Ha-ha. Packing up our stuff, I threw it into our Team Rocket hot air balloon. I herded Meowth, who had slept through everything last night, into the balloon, let Jessie in, hopped in myself, and we took off for brunch in the nearest town. Then to find the twerps.

On the flight over, I thought to myself. Jessie seemed to have forgotten what happened last night. Whatever, I wouldn't get hit as-

Smack! "James, you retard! Wake up out of la-la-land now. We're here."

After ushering everyone out of the balloon, I followed Jessie to the ramen shop, and prepared myself to eat some delicious Hakata Ramen. I knew Jessie would get the most expensive ramen, but, whatever. I could buy the whole store if I wanted to. I was rich, after all, even if my parents weren't in my…top priorities.

We shoved the ramen in, eating like we'd never seen food before, then sat there, full, for a minute in silence, until fortunately Meowth killed the quiet.

"I can see da tension between you two. Wussa problem?"

I glanced at Jessie. She was looking at me, and asked, "Why are you being so weird?"

I gasped. What was her problem? Had she forgotten last night, or was this on purpose? I had just tried to help her. I…meant no…harm.

"What?" Meowth replied, but Jessie quickly continued, "I guess Meowth is always weird, right James?" She was talking about Meowth. Thank God.

"Yep!"

"Jim! Don't make fun'a me!"

I paid for the food, and we laughed our way out of the restaurant. But of course, Meowth had to go to the bathroom, and said he'd meet us at the station in an hour and a half. Even though it was too obvious that he wasn't really going to the bathroom, probably looking around for cute Meowths, I was left with Jessie. She looked up at me. I knew she remembered. I don't know how I knew all the sudden, I guess I just knew Jessie well. She looked at the ground. I knew this wasn't in the least like Jessie, so I was worried. But instead, I grabbed her arm and pulled her off to her favorite store, A Million Bubbles, which had all the clothes and make-up and accessories and bags and well, everything a girl could want. To most guys, it was a very frightening store, but I'd go in for Jessie. (Oh, the agony!)

We shopped around, and I mentally slapped myself. Tomorrow would be Jessie's Mom's Birthday. Oh my God. She always sits around and secretly cries on those days. Shoot.

I decided to get her something. I wasn't sure what, when I noticed the time. Too bad. I got Jessie, and we walked to the station. We had decided to take the train to a hotel a couple miles away, near where the twerps were. I had hidden the balloon, so we were set. As we approached it, Jessie stopped. She took a step backwards, then another. I grabbed her arm.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

She stared at the train, which was approaching. "I don't… know, I just, don't want to get on it. I don't. I don't know why! What's wrong with me, James?"

"Jess…It'll be fine. Let's just get on, and get it over with. I'll be right beside you the whole time." I grabbed her hand. _I love you, Jessie._


	2. Chapter 2: A Train

Chapter 2- Trains Will Bring Them Together

Jessie's POV

The train is so big. And menacing, like it knows I'm standing right here, like we are, and always have been mortal enemies. The dream I had. I know it must have been a train wreck.

I remember now. I was about 5. I ran away from home, and hopped onto a train, which crashed. It was fast. There was a crack in the rails, and the train flew over, and tumbled down into the dark forest below. But James wasn't there. I didn't know him yet.

So, why then, did I think of him?

James interrupts my thoughts. He's smiling- god, I can't take that smile. It's too kind. His hold on my arm loosens, and he takes my hand. He skips on ahead, and I have to laugh. It's just a train right? I can do this.

We hop on the train, and sit down. It's not a metro; it's one of those big ones, filled with burgundy velvet seats, a real steam locomotive. I try to find it interesting. I sit down by James, and we see Meowth walk into the car. We wave him over, and he sits in the seat in front of us, which is facing us.

"I see you made it" James says, "Have fun?"

"The bathroom was real nice…"he says, then I smack him.

"Liar! What did you really do?!"

"Nothing," Meowth grumbles.

I sigh. The train starts moving, and before we know it everything is flying past us, colorful blurs- it's actually kind of pretty. I'm actually enjoying the ride.

It happens fast.

I feel the train flip, and our bodies keep going,

I grab James, he grabs me,

Our eyes are shut,

Piercing screams,

You just know you're going to die,

Along with everyone else.

You flash back to all the stupid things you regret in the past,

How much fun you were having, just seconds ago,

And what you should've gotten the chance to do in the future.

It all comes at once.

Jessie's POV

I wake up.

It's like the dream all over again.

Blood. Blood. Everywhere; all over; dark red; smells horrible.

Wet, and warm and scary. I don't know what to do; what to think.

Should I scream, can I scream?

Am I dead, is this Heaven? Did I make it to Heaven? No, I'm not there.

I tried the best I could to do good. What happened anyway? How did I get here? Am I alone? Was I alone? Wait, I hear something. I think it's a voice; a voice. It's a nice voice, it's comforting. It's a man. I can't see him, I can't see anything. Dried blood crusted over my eyelids. I can't feel it though. Now that I think of it, there's blood everywhere; some must be my blood. Why don't I feel pain? I should. I know it. So I am dead.

The voice again. I hear it. It's closer, it's closer.

I can't move- I feel paralyzed. Then my hand twitches, thank god.

The man, who I still can't see, picks me up. He's warm, even though the air is freezing. He tells me everything will be okay. I feel as if I know him from somewhere. His touch- it's so gentle.

My head pounds. I'm almost relieved, I can feel pain now. Then I remember.

This is exactly like the dream. I'm alive, and this man, is my partner James. I know it's him. I know, this time.

It's the two of us, Team Rocket.

Three of us.

Meowth.

Oh my god.

I try to speak, "James, where's Meowth?" And succeed.

He sighs out of relief. Then gasps. "Meowth? Jess, I don't know. But there are more important matters. You knew we'd crash, didn't you."

"I,I… I don't…" He'll think I'm crazy.

"Jess, everyone else died. I don't know about Meowth. He's not here. Just TELL me. I won't hate you, or think you're crazy or whatever. Trust me."

"When I was young, I ran away from home. I hopped on a train, and it crashed." He sets me down on the ground, and puts his arms around me, and I continue. "The dream I had, I was here, and our train crashed."

Silence.

"We've got to find Meowth, James! He's one of us! I don't care how stupid he is, but we just… need to. Please." I beg.

He looks at me and… laughs? Sort of a dark laugh, but it makes me feel better.

"We'll find him. He's alive. But…Jess…someone flipped that train on purpose. Because we were on it."

I stare at his warm emerald eyes, and lavender hair, which smells…good. Why should I care?! But I continue, "After us? How do you know?"

James tightens his grip on me. He's shaking with anger. Eyes that were just warm are now filled with cold hatred.

"I saw him. I know him. He's evil. More evil than…us. He's Giovanni's twin."


	3. Chapter 3: A Hope

Jessie's POV 

Giovanni has… a brother? A twin? No way.

"James, you… you have to be kidding. How, how co-could he have a tw-twin?" So nerve-wracking. I mean, we always wanted to be Giovanni's favorite, most successful team. And, you know, he's one of those people who… you think he has, like, no family. That's why they're such jerks, or something.

"No, Jess, I'm serious." He looks so… mean almost, right now. I'm okay, because I know it's

not anger towards me.

"I believe you. But, what should we do? I mean why is that idiot after us?" I was yelling.

"Jess, calm down." I almost told him to never tell a girl to calm down, because, I mean, It

just gets us more ticked off. I even had my handy frying pan ready, but decided now wasn't

good time to whack James.

"I really don't know why he's after us. But we'll be fine. Trust me."

I sighed. That's what they all say.

"And…Meowth, we'll find him."

That caught my attention. Meowth, the little idiot, he was one of us. Without him, we just weren't Team Rocket. And the twerps- they hate us, but I guess we make their travels more exciting. Stupid Pikachu.

"James, what can we do? Do you even have any idea where we are?"

" Truthfully, I have no idea where we are."

"So we're lost."

"Yeah."

"..."

"….."

"Great." I moaned.

You know, James has never been this mature, I mean-

"Aww…..I'm hungry! I want a donut! This isn't fair."

Back to the normal whining, pouting, but….cute….James.

"Well, genius, go look for a donut tree."

"A donut tree? Where?"

I laughed, and he caught on. We laughed together. One of my favorite things. I stood up, grabbed his hand, and helped him up. We were bloody, but too bad. Right?

We walked. And walked. And walked. Moaned and tried to forget how hungry we were, and walked on. Where are we now? Gosh.

We were so starving, and almost completely parched, I grabbed onto James, and we dagged on. And then, a sound that honestly must have come from heaven. A river.

We ran as fast as we could to it, and collapsed on the shore. The water turned slightly red as we got in, but washed away. I scrubbed the dirt out of my hair, and James did the same. We walked a bit upstream, and drank. It was horrible tasting, but we barely noticed. And luckiest of all,

"Fish. James. I'm starving. You catch them, I'll start a fire." I wasn't one to moan, but couldn't help it.

"Got it Jess."

We got it all together, cooked the fish, and bit in. Oh, so amazing. We each cleared a little spot in the dirt to sleep. We tried to stay close to the fire- it was freezing. Then James put his arm around me. We hug and everything all the time- but this was…different.

"You don't believe me, I understand."

I couldn't look at him. I didn't like him. I loved him. I had always loved him, since I first met him. Stupid emotions.

We were a team then. With Meowth. It was my fault he was gone, wherever he was. My fault. I could've stopped us from getting on that train. Me. Not him, or James. Me.

My fault.

I felt a tear.

And another.

It just wasn't fair.

Not fair.

James leaned over me.

"Jess, look at me."

I was crying, I was weak. I couldn't show him.

His hand gently moved my ace to look toward him.

"I'm not crying, you know."

He smiled.

"But guess what. I am."

I looked. His emerald eyes were glistening with tears.

I guess we all cry sometimes.

I reached up to wipe away my tears, to see, but he did it first.

Leaning down, he kissed each cheek, my forehead, then his lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, and pulled away. He looked at me. What an idiot I am- I didn't mean to pull away-

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to, I, I-"

I shut him up. Our lips met, and he pulled me close. It wasn't cold anymore. His hand gently stroked my hair, and my arms were wrapped around his neck. It was a sweet kiss, but with passion. I was so happy- I love James. We reluctantly broke apart, but fell asleep in each other's arms.

_One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; that word is love._

_-Sophocles_


	4. Chapter 4: A Gun

Jessie's POV

James saunters over toward me, a big smile pasted on his face.

"Guess what I found?" He laughs, and he's clearly hiding something behind his back, but I can't tell what. Ever since last night, things have been a little awkward, for me at least. James seems to act like kissing me was normal, and totally expected. I'm just glad that one of us is clearly calm.

"What is it, smarty-pants?" He takes another step forward.

"GUESS!" I fell in love with such a little boy.

"Um…more hairspray?"

"No!" He pulls his arms from behind his back, and puts what he has in front of me, and I gasp.

"No WAY! You got food?" I jump onto James, kissing him madly on the lips. He could've asked me to marry him and I wouldn't have been this excited. Food….

Oh crap. Now I thought about it.

What if we DID get married? And had kids? Would we quit Team Rocket?

But for now, I push the thoughts out of my mind, for we still have a Meowth to find.

James picks up one of the strawberries out of our newly decorated 'food basket', and walks toward me. What?

"Hungry, Jess?"

I snicker, he has no idea how…distorted…that sounded.

"Sure? What, strawberries for lunch?"

He grins. "Nah, just for…brunch." And with that, I grab the strawberry, and take a bite out of it, clearly much to his dismay. What was he going to go, spoon-feed it to me?

We sit down on the dirt floor, and start devouring more strawberries. We eat like pigs, until we're stuffed, and it shows, because we fall over onto our backs.

"James," I mutter quietly, and scoot towards him, "Do you think we'll ever find Meowth?"

My changing of the subject to something serious was unexpected, but I know it had to be asked. Meowth, as crazy as he is, is part of our family. He's one of us.

James sits up and pulls me into his lap, running his hand through my hair. "I know we'll find him. I'm sure of it. Don't you worry, Jess." He tries to smile, but it turns as something sad. I sigh. I want to believe what he has to say…but….

Suddenly, we hear something rustle in the bushes, and then a voice. James slowly stands up, pulling me up with him. He moves me to a spot behind a tree, and puts his finger over his lips, telling me to stay quiet.

"_Don't move," _he mouths. I freeze.

I see him walk toward the bushes. He has a big stick in his hand, which probably isn't the best choice for a weapon, but there's nothing else around.

"Who's there?" It's rare that the brave side of James comes out, since usually he's the one clinging onto me. But he's especially…hot…when he plays the strong guy. Ah…my James. You're all mine.

The noises from the bushes stop.

Someone steps out from behind them.

I know who it is.

It's Giovanni's twin. He found us. Shit.

"Oh, you again? Where's your girlfriend?" James looks at the ground.

"How is that your business?"

The man smirks. He's all alone, or so it seems, so if anything happens, it's two against one. "How is it not my business? What's wrong with checking up on my brother's friends every so often?"

James' eyes squint. "I am not a friend of Giovanni. Jessie wasn't…either…"

I _wasn't_? What am I, dead?

"She _wasn't_? What, you ditched her? She was a little bi-"

"Jessie died. She was killed in an accident." What? What the hell is James saying?

Oh. I get it now. James, you freaking genius!

"I'm so sorry to hear that." The man's words are filled with forced sympathy, terribly forced. He spits them at James, and I know that James is probably sweating.

"It's…she just...we…I loved her so much…"

"How'd she die?"

"It was an accident, a train wreck."

I think Giaovanni's twin is working really hard to hide a proud smile. He thinks he got rid of me, doesn't he?"

"I see. I have an offer for you, though."

James looks up, faking an interest, just trying to get the man to go away.

"Hm?"

"I recently found a talking Meowth." Oh my god. Meowth. "Come work for me. I won't kill him if you do. But if you do come, I'll be sure to make sure that that little girlfriend really IS dead." He smirks. "If you don't come though…"

James appears to think for a second, but I know he's trying to make a difficult decision, the hardest he's ever made. If he goes, I die and Meowth lives. If he doesn't go…

"I won't go." What? I can get away! Save Meowth! This is your only chance, James!

"Oh, really?"

"I'm not going. Now get lost."

"I'm sorry, but you ARE coming."

"No, I'm NOT!" James smacks his hand across the man's face, leaving a large white mark.

Giovanni's twin whips a gun out his pocket, and snatches James by the collar, pressing the gun against his head.

"Will you come now?"

_If I go, they'll find Jess. I'm not letting her get killed. I love Meowth…but…there must be another way. I will die for Jessie. I'm not letting anything or anyone harm her. Not again._

"NO!" James shouts, and tries to escape the clutches of the man.

A resounding 'BANG!' fills the forest, and I scream.

The gun has been triggered. James.


	5. Chapter 5: A Number

This might be a more…violent…chapter, but I'm not going to change the rating for it.

"James!" Screaming like a wild-woman, I ran towards them and tackled Giovanni's twin to the ground. He has a name on his coat that says Claustin. That's his name?

I push him violently to the ground, and kick the gun out of his hands. After smacking him a few times across the face and throwing a few…well aimed punches, he honestly looks scared, so I pick up the gun.

"Jess…don't…" James is lying on the ground, blood pouring out from a spot on his leg. Oh _thank God _he missed!

I see that James doesn't want me to shoot Claustin, so instead I let him stand up, the whole time the gun pointing right at his chest.

"Are you going to shoot me?" He smirks. "Or are you too weak?"

I try to smirk back. "Would you _like _me to shoot you? Because I'd be _happy _to."

He takes a couple steps back. I think I'll shoot him in the leg, like he did James.

I trigger the gun, and a bullet goes straight through his leg, and he screams.

"Whoops! Sorry, my hand slipped." Aha. Back to being Jessie the beotch. I'm just so freaking evil.

"You have forty-eight hours to get Meowth back, or I'll kill him."

"Why, because that's how long it'll take you to get back there, with _that _crippled leg?"

He shouts and the limps quickly off, "SHUT UP!"

Once Claustin has disappeared, I rush over to James, my tough-girl act gone. Tears are forming in my eyes, and it's all I can do not to cry when I see James.

"James…James, I'm so sorry, I'm SO SORRY!...This is all my fault."

"No, Jess…it's okay. You looked awesome beating the crap out of him."He tries to laugh, and I smile. I rip a part of his shirt and tie it around his leg. The bullet went all the way through. The blood just leaks though, so I rip some of my skirt this time, and tie it around it, blushing madly the whole time.

After finishing bandaging his leg, I stand up.

"Can you walk?" I ask. I offer out my hand, and he grabs hold of it; I pull him up. He takes a step forward on the uninjured leg, then stops.

"Is there…um…any other way?" He seems nervous about moving the other leg, and I can understand why.

"Stand here, I'll be right back." I run to gather up all our stuff, and the site where we were just eating strawberries makes me flinch. I feel a tear falling, and wipe it quickly away. Stupid Jess.

I run back over to him, a large bag on my back. I put one arm around his shoulders.

"Here, I'll be your crutches. Just take your time." I smile, but on the inside, I couldn't be any more broken. I would've killed that man if James hadn't been watching. I would've killed him, and that would've made me happy.

But getting Meowth alive is more important. We have forty-eight hours. GO.


	6. Chapter 6: A Beach

Sorry…short chapter. I just posted Ch.3 of another story, Capturing Team Rocket, so…I'm kinda lazy right now. Also, cookies to you if you are still reading this after two months…ha-ha…so sorry.

After running (limping) for two hours, we finally stop. I'm secretly glad, but I don't show it.

"Jess…I-I've…gotta stop…can we stop here for a moment so I can rest my leg?" His face is tinted pink, and as much as I want, _need_ to keep going, I can't force him. He did just risk his life for mine, without even blinking. And we still have time left. Time that is slowly slipping away, like sand in an hourglass.

We slow, and come for a stop. It looks exactly like where we were two hours ago, trees, bushes, and dirt. But we are in the middle of some giant forest…so…who knows where we are.

We don't set up camp, but just sit back against a big tree, James and I both. I look at him, but he just stares blankly ahead.

"I-I'm so sorry…James, I…" Why was I sorry? That he had to go through all that crap for me? It's my fault it all happened. All of it.

He finally looks over at me, emerald eyes meeting mine. "It's not your fault, Jess."

"Yes, it is! It's ALL my fault!"

I don't know how he stays so calm with me there yelling at him, but he does. "It's not your fault, and it's not my fault. It's not Meowth's fault. It's their fault." _Their_ fault. I so easily understand who he's talking about. I don't keep putting up a one-sided fight, but just sit back down by James. He grabs my hand in his, and I flush pink immediately. His hand is big, but it's smooth and soft, unlike most other guy hands. It's not as soft as mine, of course, but…I don't know.

"You're blushing," he says, and smiles.

I'm about to make a snappy remark, but it doesn't come out.

His face suddenly turns completely serious, and he squeezes my hand for emphasis. "We're _going _to find him, Jess, and we're all going to make it out alright."

"_Alright_?" I scream, instantly pulling my hand out of his, and standing up. "You're not _alright_, look at yourself! I got you shot in the leg, Meowth is probably off somewhere being tortured, and you can say that it'll all be _alright_?"

"Jess-"

"I HATE THIS!" I scream out into the universe, as if it'll answer or know what I'm saying. Turning around, I run off, leaving a solemn looking James under the tree.

I run for a long time until I reach a little beach by a pretty stream. The sun reflects off the water, and it looks nice and cold in contrast to our current weather. How can it be so hot sometimes, and so cold the others? All in a couple days?

"Hi," I say to the creek, almost expecting it to respond. I spot little fish swimming around, and as hungry as I am, I just leave them be. They look happy here.

Sitting down, I lean back against a big rock. I pry off my boots and stick my feet in the water, sighing at it's coldness. It's nice.

"Jessie!" I hear the voice from the forest and instantly know it's James. I want to call out, to have him come here and hold me, but I say nothing. I don't deserve it. I've been a freaking jerk this whole time. He's the hero…

…and I'm just in his way.

"Come on, Jessie, we need to get going!"

"…"

"Please, Jess…_please_." The desperation in his voice shocks me, and my body instantly rises by itself.

"James!" I call out, and tears fill my eyes. I quickly wipe them away, scowling.

I see him, and he see me. I don't want to make him limp any further, so I run towards him.

"J-James…I…" He wraps his arms around me, and holds me tighter than I knew possible. I know he's trying his best not to cry, it's a man thing, but I can't hold back anymore, and start sobbing into his shirt.

"I-I'm s-so sorry…s-sorry, sorry, I…" My face gets hot when I finally realize what I'm doing, but don't pull away.

"It's okay Jess, it's okay. I'm here, right here." He leans back onto that giant rock. His voice slowly lulls me away…and before I know it, I've cried myself to sleep in James' arms.


End file.
